One lifetime at Freddy's
by Drop Bass Not Bombs
Summary: Mike Schmidt. The formidable security guard. Bad tempered sometimes, but mostly calm. He had no other job choice, given the fact that most other businesses around his place were either full, or shut down. So he may as well work in his most 'favourite' place. OCs welcome! (I do not own FNAF, or the characters.)
1. Part one: The deal of a lifetime

[A/N] Hello all, just wanted to say to you that I hope you enjoy my story, and also, constructive (and maybe hateful) criticism is always welcome! Also, I am hoping to place some OC's in, so submit your OC requests to me via PM. All it needs is a name, a brief personality, and that's it! And of course, if you add anything extra, I'll include that too. One last thing, please note that this is stationed from around the 21st century, so it is a little more on the side of more technology. So, let's cut this terrible banter, and let you read! [A/N]

One lifetime at Freddy's

Chapter one: The deal of a lifetime

_ BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!_

Mike rolled over in bed, attempting to wait out the infernal annoyance that is the alarm.

_ BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!_

Mike opened his eyes to a slight squint, slowly raising himself to sit up, leaning against the headboard. "Ugh... shut it..." He groaned.

_ BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!_

He swung an arm around and smashed down on the clock, with little to no avail as it just kept up its deafening screeching noise.

_ BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!_

"Argh! Shut the _HELL_ UP!" Mike screamed, and lobbed the alarm across the room. Much to his surprise, it still carried on.

_ BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!_

"_Alright_, alright! I'm up!" Grumbled Mike, succumbing to the cry of the alarm, and slowly slouching out of bed. "Must you be _this_ loud...?"

He waded over to the other side of the bedroom like he had lead tied to his feet, and flicked off the alarm. The insane wailing finally ceasing.

"Ah, _much_ better now." Mike mumbled, still half asleep. He then proceeded over to the bedside table, replacing the clock on top of it. Then he looked at the time. And to his utter dread, it was 8:30.

"Oh shit!" Mike exclaimed, exasperated at himself for being a such a fool. "I'm late!"

Mike bolted off into the bathroom, brushed his teeth as quick as lightning, and exited. Now heading straight for the wardrobe. The door creaked a little as he opened it, and he looked around for the adequate clothing.

"Aha. _Here_ _you are_." Mike mentioned, talking to the clothes as if they were sentient beings. "Ah, of course. There is no such _thing_ as a sentient object."

As soon as Mike was fully dressed, he stood and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing some casual jeans and a dark blue T-shirt with a white skull on the chest area.

_Much better, _Mike thought. _oh. The time! 8:40! I must go!_

And so, at that, Mike whipped out of the door and charged down the street at a quick sprint, getting to the newsagents in next to no time at all.

As he walked into the newsagents, still heavily panting, he had a huge wodge of newspapers shoved into his arms, and a large newspaper trolley was pushed up to him by a woman at the counter, looking frustrated.

She spoke up with pure venom in her voice. "Mike, you are _late_." she spat, shooting daggers at Mike. "Get a bloody move on, you mongrel. This is your last chance. Screw this up, and you are _out_."

Mike nodded once, then trudged out of the door, placing the newspapers onto his trolley and walking out into the street.

"Another dawn, another dismaying job." He sighed, walking down the street to his first house.

-((-{=} One and a quarter hours later {=}-))-

"Last one. Finally..." Mike groaned, carrying two newspapers with him, having handed the trolley back and a whole lot of crap screamed at him.

_ Oh how much I HATE my job... But it's the only job around here, so it's my only option..._

Mike posted the newspaper through the last door, and then headed back to his home, with the newspaper in his hand. He thought to read it as he walked, just to pass the time.

A job article caught his attention. It looked to be a position for a night guard.

_ Well... That could be useful... Seeing as I am an Ex-officer... _Mike smiled inwardly at the thought of throwing the resignation paper right into his current boss Rachael Clarke's face. "Ah, the bliss..."

He read the job article and his grin broadened. He walked swiftly to his home and printed out a resignation form, and signed it with a 'MFS', meaning 'Michael Frederick Schmidt'.

He scanned it into his email, and then sent it right to his current boss, Rachael. "Take that, fucker!" Mike rejoiced, and walked up to the pizzeria we all know and love (hate)

Mike whistled in astonishment when he entered, and took a good look at the sparkling clean floors.

He read a message stating 'OPENING TIMES!' On the wall, and looked at them. They all were the same on Monday through Friday, 10:30 to 9:00. But on Saturday, it is open from 9:00 to 8:30. On a Sunday, it reads 'CLOSED'. _Cool, _Thought Mike. _It's only Sunday._

"WELL I QUIT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I ALMOST DIED FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Mike heard shouting erupt from behind the door to the dining area.

Just as he was about to turn the handle of the door, when a man charged out, startling Mike, and glared at him unintentionally. "Take my advice. Leave as soon as you get the chance." He spoke with seriousness, as if he is not playing around. He stormed out of the main door, leaving it wide open. "Ooooookaaaayyy..." Mike said, weirded out by all this.

Mike stepped through the door into the dining hall, as it sparkled and shimmered. "Man... Cleaners do a ton of work here..." Mike let out a small chuckle to himself and shouted out calmly "Hello? H-hello? Anybody there?" He asked to thin air.

A big, potbellied man with a classy top hat and penguin tuxedo walked out of the manager's office, just next to the kitchen. He had dark brown hair and a huge, wide smile plastered over his face. "Ah. Come for the job I see?" He asked, politely.

"Yeah. I have. When can I get it?" Mike replied.

"Simple. Just come back here at eleven o'clock and we can talk then."

"Good. See you for now!" Mike cheerily called out to the manager who walked back into his office.

As Mike walked back home, he had the sudden thought, _Wait a minute... Eleven o'clock!? Tonight? That can't seem correct at all. I will have to see for myself then._ Mike then walked quickly home.

-((-{=} Mike's house, 10:00 PM {=}-))-

"Almose time to get the job. Better make sure I'm ready soon." Mike said, switching off his TV.

Mike walked upstairs to his bathroom, thinking to himself for a small while. _Well... I hope that this job goes well... Manuel the reason that the manager wants me at eleven is to give me my job and let me start it instantly. That will be nice._

Mike took a little time in the bathroom showering and getting prepared, as he walked out wearing some blue denim jeans and a light green polo shirt. "I think that's good..." Mike stated, pleased with the outcome.

At 10:45, Mike picked up and put on his grey jacket and some dark yellow runnning shoes.

He left the house with little haste, walking casually to his new workplace-to-be, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and he felt very good with himself for landing a job like this.

-((-{=} Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, 10:58 PM {=}-))-

_Made it in good time! _Mike thought, happy that he had arrived there in time.

Mike walked in, noticing the cleaners that were polishing up, not needing to clean too much as no kids arrived today.

Mike wandered over the the manager's office and knocked 5 times, then waited. A few seconds later, the manager called "Come in!" Out to Mike.

As Mike stepped in, he noticed all of the trinkets on the shelves all over. One of a plush Freddy gang, the other of a nice toy cupcake. There were many certificates on the walls, and a desktop computer at the desk. It was an Apple computer, and a new one at that.

"So, Mr. Schmidt, is it? I have a job for you, and it doesn't require much paperwork." The manager asked, quite cheerily.

"Good. I wanted a quick job, no hassle." Mike replied, even more ecstatic than the manager.

"Only one thing." The manager turned to a much more serious face. "You must agree to these terms." "One. We take no responsibility in damage or death of any unspecified personnel within out business."

Mike nodded, not listening much thanks to the excitement of this job.

The manager carried on. "And two. No person of whom has witnessed the happenings that may arise inside this business can speak or leak any information that may have been gathered whilst observing this business, and lasts for the rest of their life."

"Yep. Okay." Mike agreed, still ignoring him.

The manager placed a guard uniform into Mike's hands, full with a flashlight, a taser, and a steel key into the building.

The manager stood up, and opened the door for Mike to leave. "There, you are done! Now just get ready, and your job starts at twelve. On a normal day, Monday to Saturday, you start at 12 am and finish at 6 am. On a Sunday, you have free time all day, as your job on Sunday is to guard this place for the whole day, so feel free to have breaks whenever."

As Mike followed the manager to the security room, he looked all over the place. _The circus freaks must be behind that closed curtain. _He thought, looking at a huge curtain on the main stage.

There were many lined up tables and a small stage. Something caught his eye off to the corner, where there is a starred purple curtain that seemed to have swiftly swayed closed in what seems to have been a draft. _What's behind there? _Mike thought, but then let it pass as he moved into the security room.

The manager looked to Mike and explained the buttons that Mike had so curiously looked at. "These buttons are simple. Door, and light." He pressed the light, and a tiny light shone through the doorway. He then pressed the door button, and it crashed down with a monumental SLAM!, shaking the room.

"WHOA!" Mike shouted in surprise as the door almost sliced his nose clean off. "Careful, you don't hate me that much to warrant my death, do you?"

The manager just chuckled and left, not saying a word as the clock struck 12 PM. "Oh! Shift's started..." Mike said, surprised.

Mike looked out of the left door, down into the hall. He thought it looked creepy at night, what with the darkness looming over all. He looked behind him, to the corner of the hall, where there were some cheery drawings and a Freddy Fazbear poster, smiling joyously.

Mike stared at the poster, and thought that it had just suddenly flickered its fur to a yellowish colour. But he figured it was just his brain messing with him.

Suddenly, Mike felt. Very tired. He looked at a tablet on the table, reading a power level, usage meter and a camera feed. He took no notice of it and sat in his chair, slowly drifting off into blackness.

When Mike woke up, it was 5:57, time for him to end his shift in 3 minutes. So he walked on over to the bathroom to fetch his clothing.

Mike had finished dressing and placed all of his clothes inside a Duffel bag that he had found. After that, he left the bathroom and exited the building as the clock turned to 6:00.

... But what he missed... Was a set of three pairs of metallic, robotic eyes staring on at him from behind the curtains...

[A/N] Well, there you have it. My first story. Not the greatest, I know... But I still have a TON more to do with it. And also, don't forget to send me those OC's. Also, I had half of my story deleted thanks to my computer crashing, and I lost about over 3,000 words. Next time I'll try better. Promise ;) [A/N]

And so, this is bigbangman99, and I'm getting the HELL outta here!


	2. Part two: Purple egg party

[A/N] OMG!? I never expected to get any OC requests at all! Thank you to all the people who have posted their OCs to me! It is much, much appreciated! And, to those people, the shout outs for them will happen right here, right now!

\- HiDeKiThEhIdDeN, Hideki Otashi.

Thank you for the lovely new night guard! This helps the plot a TON more!

\- TimeToMine, Cody.

Wow! This excellent description is the vital aid I needed! And, you may have just given Mike a new partner (If he doesn't die in this chapter)!

So, there you go! All OCs will be posted whenever I can, and if they are not, then just pm me and I will remember. Thanks! [A/N]

One lifetime at Freddy's

Chapter 2: Purple egg party - Easter special!

_After last night, I cannot wait to go there again! _Mike thought, getting ready to leave for his night guard job soon. _This job is way too easy._

Mike put his security cap on and looked at himself in the mirror, smugly. "I look snazzy!" Mike said, admiringly.

He put his tazer, keys and flashlight on his belt and walked out of the bedroom door, having gotten dressed and ready to go. Mike looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes to go... Better get going, then!" Mike happily cheered.

-((-{=} Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, 11:55 PM {=}-))-

Mike walked up to Freddy's, humming to himself. The cleaners were just leaving, having gotten up all the kids' mess this Monday. Mike opened the door, as the cleaners didn't lock it for they saw mike just before they left.

Mike walked down into the security room, and entered. He switched on the fan and watched it cheerily twirl. He saw a small tablet with a large wire connected up to it. He pivked the tablet up and examined it, pressing what looked to be an 'on/off' button. So he turned it on.

Mike saw the camera feed, a power level and a usage meter... he was on '∞%' power, which must mean that it doesn't start until 12. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was only 11:58. His usage shows '-10%/Hr'. He guessed that was because the fan was on and the tablet too. He tested it by turning the fan off, and the meter switched to '-9%/Hr'. He then turned the fan back on and the meter returned to '-10%/Hr'.

The clock in the room beeped, signalling the arrival of 12:00. Mike switched the camera view to the dining area, and left it on thay view. Mike whipped around in surprise as the phone loudly rang.

"Who wants to talk at this hour!?" Mike exclaimed, frustrated that he had been scared of a simple little device.

Mike was just about to answer when it switched to a recorded message and spoke. "What the hell?" Mike said, just before it started.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." The man on the phone stated. "Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine." Said the guy on the phone, uncertainly.

"I don't understand too much about _why _you must tell me that i'll be fine..." Said a casual Mike.

"So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

Mike suddenly had a shocked face of worry on him. _Damage or death!? What!?_

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.

Mike rolled his eyes. "You don't need to preach the fact that I don't have to worry about anything to the _world..._" He said unenthusiastically.

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

_Quirky? Nonsense! Metal cannot be quirky! And besides, the animatronics looked clean a second ago..._

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

_Now this guy's talking shit. They don't wander around just like tha- WAIT, BITE? FRONTAL LOBE? _Mike panicked a lot at that statement, and switched the cameras to the stage, where the animatronics stood. They were still onstage. Which was good.

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

_This guy is just messing now. Why would you not mess around? It seems to get pretty boring around here._

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

"Good night, creepy bullshitting bastard." Mike spat, and looked at the time. Only 1:00. "What a bloody shame."

Back to the cameras, the animatronics were still there, so Mike decided that it was just a petty joke. Nothing else. So he switched to backstage, and almost leaped off of his seat as he viewed many dusty, eyeless heads all staring off in different directions. He changed cameras swiftly.

This time it was a view of the lovely purple starry curtain that Mike had seen earlier. Seeing nothing there, he switched back to the dining room and put his tablet down, checking the power. '87%', it read. _Good. _Thought Mike. _Not running out anytime soon._

Mike had decided to explore a bit, and look around his surroundings. So mike stood, picked up his flashlight and exited the security room, out into the eastern hall.

As he looked around, he saw many children's pictures of their happy times at Freddy's, and then three posters lined up on the wall, each saying a quirky line. A purple bunny, who had a little caption in the frame of the third poster labeled 'Bonnie the Bunnie'. The poster also had a huge bold title stating 'PARTY TIME!'.

The first poster had a brown bear, named 'Freddy Fazbear'. With two large words that were 'FUN TIME!'. The middle poster shows a yellow duck... or a chicken... oooorrr... that's not the point. The middle one shows a yellow... thing... titled 'Chica the Chicken'. So it is a chicken. Anyways, lets not break the fourth wall anymore, eh reader?... anyway... the huge words read 'EATING TIME!'. _Wierd... _thought Mike.

Mike proceeded down the hallway, and out into the dining hall. He looked about and didn't see much. Only tables and chairs and such. So he walked up to the stage and looked up at the curtains, where the animatronics were harboured.

Mike opened the curtains slightly, peeking inside at the animatronics. _Cool... _he thought, as he looked on in astonishment. He decided he'd get a better look at them, so he clambered up onto the stage and walked up to the bear.

Mike stared in fascination at the anthro bear, whilst it just stood, unblinkingly looking forwards. He moved on to the chicken, and did the same. He checked his watch, seeing that it was only 2:50, he looked to the purple rabbit.

Mike stared at this longest, walking around and behind the purple rabbit. It had a big sunhat, with little images of easter bunnies and eggs on. It had a few handbags, stuffed to the brim with colourful easter eggs, ranging from all colours and patterns.

Mike was too busy astonished at how they stand up to notice the faint whirring of a certain purple thing's processor. When mike looked up to the purple bunny, he saw that it's head was slowly rotating and oscillating in a horizontal manner, scanning the surroundings.

Mike's eyes widened in pure horror as he stood there, directly behind the purple rabbit, as stiff as a statue. The sentient robot suddenly turned around, and faced Mike. Or, a very fuzzy blur as he bolted off straight back to the security room.

The bunny chased after him, stomping along behind Mike. Mike darted inside the security room and saw that the bunny was just following him down the hallway. He needed a breather, so he looked swiftly at the time, seeing that it was 4:20, he sighed and headed for the desk.

Mike sat down on the chair, panicking and breathing heavily as he smacked the left doorway button, and it landed with a colossal BOOM! onto the ground. Mike started hyperventilating as the purple freak stared in through the window, bearing its teeth in a psychotic smirk, and waving slowly.

Mike stuck both his fingers up at it and screamed "FUCK YOU!" As he watched the crazy thing stare lifelessly into the window, and straight at Mike.

30 seconds later, it left the window with a sly grin and walked away. Mike opened the door, and saw that it had gone. He let out a great sigh as he flicked a few beads of sweat off of his face.

He went back to staring at the tablet, and saw a large colourful Easter egg on the floor, and he looked around for the abomination that is the furry purple terminator, but it wasn't there. In fact, it wasn't anywhere! He figured it had gone into the kitchen and left him alone. So he switched back to the egg.

It slowly rotated on a pivot to reveal the other side of the egg, clearly stating "_It's me._"

Mike had the ultimate freak out and slammed shut both doors, but the left one didn't close. It just clicked in error and stayed put. "Oh God!" He screamed, not wanting to die so soon.

Huge purple hands grabbed at Mike's wrist and choked them, slowly crushing them to death. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed, as it dragged him screaming, flailing and kicking to the backstage room. _Please don't kill me... _Was Mike's final thought before he was pushed right into the backstage area, the door locked behind him and he was left alone.

Mike slowly stood up, both wrists calming down but still hurting. "Ach! Stupid thing!" Mike shouted, in a rage. He didn't want to unlock the door, so he just looked about. And then he took one look at the heads.

"Argh! Stupid, fucking things!" He threw a head across the room and it crashed against the wall the side the camera can't view. the wall made a very hollow and echoing 'Clunk!' As the head hit it. "What the...?" Mike mumbled, curiously.

He picked up his flashlight and shone it onto a table full of many parts and miscellaneous mechanical items.

Mike saw a very old endoskeleton on the table too, and this seemed to creep him out less because it wasn't stuffed into a suit when the phone guy said otherwise. It was almost comforting to know that.

"Well... now I know that I am not going to be stuffed any time soon..." Said Mike, satisfying his need to calm down.

The endoskeleton choked out a sarcastic sounding noise. "_Goo-_ or- -ou..." It grumbled, startling Mike greatly.

Mike could just about make out what it is saying, but he made sure to back away as far as he could away from the endoskeleton. "Err... Good for me? What?" Mike groaned.

"-es, -od fo- yo-, my voic-bo- is brok-n. P-eas- -ix -e." It croaked, asking to be fixed.

"Uh, okay...? What do I do?" Mike picked up a random voice box, and presses a small button on it.

"GGRLBLAAARGLBRRRGAALBR!" It blurted out.

"Nope. Not that one." Said Mike, picking up another one and pressing the test button.

"This is test voice one, do not use on an animatronic." It spoke gloomily, in a slightly irish tone.

"Ugh, this'll do, for now." Mike said, and the endoskeleton nodded its head slightly.

Mike set to work on removing the old voice box on the endoskeleton, and pressed the button on it to see what it would say.

"T-is -s th- v-ce of -n -he an-m-ron-c nam-d Sp-in-, o-her-ise kno- as Spr-ngT-p." It cheerily gargled.

Mike was curious as to the name. He knew it from somewhere, but he couldn't translate most of the sentence, and sadly that was part of it.

The endoskeleton gestured to hurry up with its hands. Mike noticed this, and installed the new voice box inside of the endoskeleton. "_There_. All done... how do you feel now?" Queried Mike.

"_Totally_ fine. _Absolutely_ great. Been shut away in this _drab_ _room_ for _years_ on end and been _happy_ about it. _Amazing_. _Enthralling_. _Absolutely_ astonishing. I feel _totally_ _useful_ again. _Nothing_ could be _better_ than this. I used to _hate_ being _alone_. It was _dull_, _boring_ and _nonsensical_. I _love_ it now that you hav-" Mike pressed a small button on a remote control device to shut the endoskeleton's sarcastic ranting up.

"Ugh, _finally_..." Mike complained, sighing in relief at the now silent endoskeleton. It was still waggling its jaw as if it was talking, but then noticed that it was no longer making any more noise and stopped. Mike turned the voice box back on.

"_Awesome_. _Lovely_. _Cool_. _Swag_. I can be _happy_ again. _Can't_ get _any_ _better_ than this. _Nothing_ is wrong. _Super_ happy fun time. _Mega_ _awesome_ fun fun great mega _excitement_ _courses_ through my wi-" Mike shut the ranting and raving endoskeleton's box off again and sighed.

"It'd be _best_ if we left that off for a while." Mumbled mike, attention yet again turned to the hollow wall.

The endoskeleton moved and stood up, stumbling a lot as he moved to the hollow wall and leant against it. He tapped on a certain place in the wall a few times, and a small door opened, too small for a full animatronic to enter, but just right for the endoskeleton and Mike.

The endoskeleton was much taller than mike, by a long way. It crouched down and crawled into the small doorway, fitting in nicely. It lead into a large room, full of boxes, an even larger security desk than the one in the security office, a generator, a power storage unit, and some big metal crates, with one standing up, and the others stacked up and lying down.

The endoskeleton looked to mike and explained what he is. "I am possibly the oldest animatronic you can find, I have the knowledge of so many different restaurants. My name that I prefer is Spring, full name is Springy Samhare, the golden hare. And here..." Spring walks up to the box that is standing up, and starts to open it up. "...is my suit." The box opens up, revealing a heavily deteriorated golden hare suit, without any endoskeleton. It has an unending smile and is severely damaged all over.

Mike was astonished. "Whoa... that is one broken suit..."

"I know. You can borrow it, if you want. It has been with me everywhere. And it can be switched to fit a human. Look." Spring pulled out the suit and opened it up, showing a very tight squeeze indeed. He rotated a hand crank and the suit's interior receeded to comfortably fit Mile inside with ease. "Go on... it's perfectly safe."

Mike trusted the endoskeleton and clambered up and into the suit slowly, allowing Spring to adjust the suit to his size, and closing it up with him in it. "There. It is prone to suddenly releasing the springs and crushing you, causing instant death, but I am the only one who actually knows how to adjust it to be perfectlu safe. So you can now walk around the animatronics with ease." Spring said, then sat down at the large security desk and switched it on.

Three monitors flicked on, one revealing millions of scripts and trillions of memory slots. The second had a programming screen, and the third had an animatronic manual control. There was a small monitor in the corner of a camera tablet like the one in the security office. "Whoa." Said Mike, astonished. He surprised himself because he soundes just like a robot and could do many things with the suit that he couldn't ever had thought of in his life.

He walked out of the small room, easily crouching down and crawling through the door at a tight squeeze. When he got out, he called his goodbyes, pressed the same wall panel as Spring did, and the door closed. He could hear a sarcastic muffled 'goodbye, it was so nice to meet you' and walked off.

Mike unlocked the backstage door, and slowly stepped out. Seeing that on the big analog clock in the dining hall read '5:00'. _Damnit. Still another hour to go. _Thought mike, as he took a deep breath in and stepped out of the backstage area, and seeing a sophisticated brown bear arranging party hats and talking to the yellow chicken at the same time. The rabbit locked eyes with Mike and walked over to him, cheerily.

"Ah, I see you finally found your suit! I was just about to get you one, but... you are in one now! Come and meet the gang!" He said happily to Mike.

"Uh, no thanks, I must go and do some... errands..." Mike replied, then walked swiftly off, leaving the rabbit waving goodbye.

"Okay then! See ya around!"

At 6:00, Mike walked back into the backstage, into the hidden room and climbed out of the suit, pressing a button in the back of the head and watching the mechanism that expands the inside snap back with a jolt. He returned it to the box, saw that Spring was nowhere to be seen, and had a quick peek on the computer monitor with the memory banks on.

'When VoiceRecognition("I'm Michael Schmidt") enabled, add speaker1 to PermanentMemoryBank#917234201 as NullRules((speaker1)).'

Mike looked in astonishment as he attempted to interpret what that command was. Then it hit him. It was a command that Spring had wrote for Mike so that when Mike said 'I'm Michael Schmidt, the animatronics would recognise him not as an endoskeleton!

Mike happily cheered as he walked out, closed the door and exited the establishment, and headed back home, whistling to himself.

Mike walked in and went straight to bed. "I'm not going to bother staying awake anymore." He groaned, then fell straight to sleep.

Spring sat down on Mike's sofa, and is going to surprise mike about the animatronics before he entered. He felt something nice and walm in his processor, much like happiness, and then he powered down until Mike would be to wake up.

[A/N] Well, there ya go! I didn't want the classic crap of just survive the night, and carry on. I thought to give it some character. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcome. GIMME OCs TO EAT UP! NOMNOMNOM!

If any of you know a british youtube reviewer called 'Ashens', then here:

Doododoo dodoo! "An excellent fanfiction" -Chef Excellence


End file.
